Stealing Kisses
by HomoSocks
Summary: It has always happened between himself and Kuroko. Aomine has never asked questions or complained.


**A/N: This is just a quick oneshot! This cute idea popped into my head one night and I just had to write it.~  
**

**Summary: It has always happened between himself and Kuroko. Aomine has never asked questions or complained.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings: AomineღKuroko**

_.oO Stealing Kisses Oo._

_**A**_omine still remembered it...

The day this all started, it was like any other honestly.

Just another practice at Teikō Junior High in which Aomine fell asleep in the stands. His talent was starting to bloom faster than the other starting members of their basketball team. Practices were no longer that fun to the tan teenager, he greatly preferred the thrills of the actual games. He usually napped during practices now a days.

No one usually complained, well, with the exception of Kuroko. Aomine would practice with everyone on occasion if Akashi said he had to, that rarely happened though. The bluenette was completely comfortable with just waiting for the game, it wasn't as if lacking regular practice made him weaker.

That is why it was always so annoying when Kuroko nagged him to practice everyday. No matter how hard Aomine tried to figure out the pale untalented enigma he just couldn't get a read on the shorter boy. It was that thought that woke him up. Judging by the dark gymnasium practice had ended quite a while ago...

Now he'd have to deal with Momoi's nagging, she was probably waiting outside to walk home with him. That was the last thing he needed after Kuroko had followed him around all day bothering him. Honestly, what was the big deal about missing a practice or two? Rubbing his eyes Teikō's ace sat up before glancing down at the dimly lit court.

A small smile curved itself onto Aomine's intimidating features. If anything just sight of that empty court was enough to make him want to play basketball, the empty court had limitless potential. That is why he loved it so much. He lived and breathed it...

He might practice tomorrow, _maybe._

While remaining seated in the stands the large bluenette began to gather his bags to leave. That was when he turned back around right into someone, before Aomine had a chance to say anything something unexpected happened. Lips had gently pressed themselves against his own in a gentle embrace. Aomine didn't know what he was supposed to do.

_Was this some babe that was a huge fan?_

Of course his thoughts were running wild hopefully. Aomine pressed his lips back against the others warily, he was careful not to get too excited. He had girlfriends in the past all of which thought the boy was far too aggressive. Those relationships never lasted long. Who would be bold enough to approach him like this? Had they no sense of reason or tension at all?

Aomine gave a dainty shoulder a shove as he pulled back from the kiss. To his utmost surprise and alarmingly rising anger, Teikō's ace saw a pair of familiar haunting blue orbs cutting through the darkness at him. His big hand clenched into a fist his own eyes narrowing on the person he was just locking lips with. Was his teammate out of his mind? There went his hopes of a big breasted girl on the other side of the surprise kiss.

"Tetsu." Aomine growled in a low voice. Honestly he shouldn't have been surprised, it should have been obvious. No one but Kuroko was able to sneak up on him with such a lack of presence. Aomine hadn't noticed another soul was in the gymnasium until it was too late.

"Aomine." The phantom player responded in his normal emotionless voice like nothing had just happened. Aomine was confused and pissed off, what was the smaller teenager playing at. "Will you practice now?"

"That was all this was for?" Aomine sighed massaging the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He couldn't stay mad at Kuroko, the boy was clueless wasn't he? Whatever. If all it took was practice to stop him from bothering him so frequently then so be it.

"Yes and no." Kuroko told his light coolly making Aomine glance back over at him. _What does that mean?_ Aomine arched one of his blue brows before Kuroko added more.

"I did it because I wanted to."

_.oO1Oo._

What happened that day continued.

Aomine wasn't sure what to think of it since Kuroko always caught him off guard.

Did he like doing this with his pale teammate? Maybe he did, since he never once complained. Maybe he didn't, since he never had time to complain.

Either way it was still embarrassing that it was even happening since he was a man who prided himself on loving boobs. Aomine couldn't figure out the reason behind why Kuroko was even doing this with him aside from Kuroko just wanting to. Tetsuya Kuroko was a mystery to Daiki Aomine. What was the phantom player's deal?

Whatever the case Teikō's ace somehow found himself growing used to the new aspect of their relationship. It was still really strange and horribly awkward, that much didn't change so Aomine knew he was still sane. Aomine tried not to think too much. Turning his rational mind off helped a lot during their moments alone.

The bluenette made sure to tell Kuroko that no one else was to know about whatever was happening between them. If Momoi found out what the two of them were doing under her nose she'd kill both of them. Aomine didn't want to give the girl anymore of a reason to complain to him, if she found out about this he'd be threatened with bodily harm.

Kuroko seemed to understand when Aomine laid this all out to him. But had he even been listening or had he just chosen to ignore his teammate completely. It wasn't long before Kuroko pressed his lips into Aomine's while the taller boy was sitting on a park bench.

_In public now!?_

The tan teenager gave the smaller boy a rough push making him step back. Wiping his mouth with the back of his palm Aomine tried to hide the faintest traces of a blush. His eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one around them saw what had happened between the two of them. Luckily, it looked as though nobody was paying any attention to the pair.

His gaze rounded back onto the phantom player standing in front of him, the smaller teen wore his usual indifferent look on his face. Did he really have to surprise Aomine by kissing him out of nowhere so much? Couldn't Kuroko just name a place and time... Well, if he did that Aomine was sure he wouldn't accept that. After all he didn't really _want_ these kisses from his teammate.

"Not in public." Aomine growled lowering his palm from his mouth keeping his cautious eyes on Teikō's phantom player. What had he done to get this kind of affection? The bluenette didn't treat Kuroko any different from any other of his teammates, though himself and Kuroko were noticeable closer than that others. They were close sure but they weren't _this_ close.

"You just looked like you were thinking about me."

Why did Tetsu always have to say the weirdest things. Propping his fist up to his tan cheek Aomine looked away from the smaller player trusting that he wouldn't try such an outlandish thing again. An annoyed grunt came from Aomine as he settled his eyes on the breeze slightly moving tree branches above them.

"Can you read minds now?" Aomine grumbled under his breath not really looking for any real answer. Of course Kuroko's sharp ears picked up on what the boy beside him had said and of course Kuroko answered like it had been asked properly.

"Would it be so bad if I could," Kuroko started in that soft silky voice of his. "I'm already invisible."

_.oO2Oo._

Another game, another win.

Teikō Junior High's dominance was starting to be known far and wide. His other teammates extraordinary talents were starting to bloom, even though that was happening the games were starting to feel more and more boring. Almost redundant. Aomine felt like he was slowly losing interest in the sport that he loved with all of his heart.

What was the point in playing if there was no real challenge? Aomine couldn't find an answer to that question, it was depressing. With a wet towel over his head the tall tan teen made his way through the corridor lagging behind the rest of his team.

The game tonight could hardly be called a game. Teikō had easily broke one hundred points while their opponent seemed to have given up in the first quarter, they had hardly scored at all. All of this thanks to Murasakibara's impassable defense, Kise's unrivaled adaptation to the game, Midorima's perfect jump shots, and of course Akashi's genius.

Aomine quickly realized he was leaving someone out. _Tetsu_. Had their sixth man even done anything this game? It felt like the more the five of them grew the less they took advantage of Kuroko's misdirection. They were all fighting with each other on that court more than any other team, such a strange dynamic. They were the Generation of Miracles, they were all individually unstoppable at this point.

Highschool teams, highschool scouts, american college scouts were all starting to come and see their games. Aomine could see the awe in their eyes each time, they were on display more than playing at this point. Like animals in a zoo, _no_, they were monsters.

That pissed off Aomine more than anything.

_Success without passion was empty._

The bluenette felt like taking all of this frustration out on something or someone. That was when he noticed Kuroko beside him, was he there the whole time? Aomine was used to as much by now at least, the invisible man was indeed that. It was incredible yet somehow sad at the same time.

"Tetsu." The taller player growled looking down at the paler boy pacing beside him. Kuroko looked back up at his light with those big blue eyes of his... _Did Kuroko really know what he was thinking?_ A foolish thought, sometimes the albino made himself seem supernatural. There was just something about him.

"Hm?" The phantom player tilted his head slightly curious as to what Aomine had to say. Kuroko couldn't actually read minds but the other boy had given off gloomy vibes. What he did though was surprise even to Kuroko. It brought a rare gasp passed the sixth man's lips.

Aomine had taken a tight hold of Tetsu's hips pushing him backwards into a wall. During all their time together Aomine had never been the aggressor in these situations. A part of Kuroko thought that he should stop this before it started, he after all had never taken it this far before. Another part of him was mildly intrigued to see what Teikō's ace would do next so he let it precede.

It didn't take long before Kuroko got his answer, Aomine's lips were quick to connect with Kuroko's. Unlike the quick gentle kisses the albino had stolen in the past this felt completely different from all of the others. Even more so when Aomine's tongue pushed past Kuroko's plush lips. The earned other small gasp from the now panting phantom player.

He was pinned between Aomine and a wall, there wasn't much he could do but go along with the kiss. Kuroko had never been kissed like this however so he could only go along with it as best he could. His inexperience didn't seem to bother Aomine any.

Slowly Kuroko felt his back sliding up the wall behind him, his feet were rising off the floor. Aomine was lifting him, Kuroko had no real choice but to wrap his slender legs around Aomine's waist to keep them from hanging awkwardly under him. It was more comfortable like this but Kuroko had never been more flustered in his life.

The usually stoic phantom player was shaking in the tan player's grasp. Strangely though Kuroko didn't hate this feeling one bit, in fact his pink lips were pressing back into Aomine's a little harder than before. His arms looped around the taller boy's neck as Aomine pulled away from his lips to catch some breath.

Kuroko's chest heaved as he tried to catch his own breath. He also took the moment of rest to try to figure out what had gotten into the bluenette that had started this sudden meeting of their lips. Had the albino read the situation wrong? No, he was sure his assessment on the situation was accurate... Where had this come from then?

The short pause didn't leave him with enough time to think, the next thing the invisible man knew Aomine was pulling his white jersey over his head. Kuroko was panting his mouth agape his pink tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth. Kuroko barely had time to press his palms against the tan boy's bare chest before his thin neck was under Aomine's lips.

"Aomine." Kuroko tried to beg his teammate but it came out as a half-moan. Things were starting to move far to quickly for the innocent Kuroko, he could hardly keep up at this point. Though his reacting body gave him a good read on the predicament he found himself in.

The weak plea from Kuroko seemed to be enough to snap Aomine back to his senses somehow. His needy lips lingered over Kuroko's feminine collarbone before slowly pulling away from his teammates reddening pale skin. Teikō's ace recognized then that he'd probably went overboard, he shouldn't have taken advantage of the boy trapped under him.

There was another pause without a word between them. The only thing Aomine could hear was Kuroko's breath in his ear, it was enough to make Aomine want to indulge himself in the sixth man's lips again. Luckily the bigger teenager was able to keep himself from acting on that impulse.

Kuroko's back slid back down the wall until his legs untied themselves from around Aomine's waist and his toes found the floor again. The phantom of Teikō lightly raked his nails over Aomine's bare skin before resting his head back against the wall. That tired Kuroko out more than the game he had just participated in.

They both caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of their eyes, Aomine took a big step back from his still panting teammate. Akashi rounded the corner, of course he noted their absence from the locker room. Their point guard wasn't the type of person to let the minor details go unnoticed. His mix-matched eyes narrowed on the two of them as if sizing them up.

"Eh?" Aomine spoke up first rubbing the nape of his neck turning his back on the flustered Kuroko to walk towards his captain. "I was going to wait to use the shower by myself. You haven't gotten in yet, Akashi?"

"I saw you weren't there," Akashi watched carefully as the bluenette scooped up his previously discarded white jersey off the floor. His eyes darted back behind the taller boy to Kuroko. "I was wondering what held you _both_ up." Typical, Teikō's captain even noticed the invisible man's absence. Aomine kept his cool shrugging indifferently while passing their captain.

"Tetsu?" Aomine didn't look back. "I didn't even notice him."

Akashi spared one last glance in Kuroko's direction before following behind Aomine out of sight.

Kuroko was left to stand alone in that dim corridor while leaning against a wall still trying to catch his breath.

_.oO3Oo._

Aomine's new disdain for the game he once loved continued to grow by the day. This effected his relationship with Kuroko more and more as time wore on, it wasn't in a positive way either. The power forward didn't deal with his frustration like he had the day after that game with Kuroko. That was seemingly a one time thing, just something done on a whim.

Teikō's ace was prone to do some bone head things and that day was one of them. Of course he hadn't thought anything through, he just acted. That decision had impacted their relationship as well, things hadn't been the same since that moment.

His disinterest in basketball effected every other area of Aomine's life, he had grown bored with everything. Everything felt so robotic to him by this point it was sickening. His days as a junior high student were numbered and he was glad. Perhaps, highschool would bring him something more thrilling, like those thrills he once lived out daily on the court.

Aomine doubted that anything like that would return to him upon entering highschool.

Still, he was going to make out like a bandit upon entering next year, Touou Academy had offered him a spot. Free scholarship to one of the best private schools in Toyko yet it felt hollow. Aomine attempted to hide the development from Momoi since the idea of having her on his back in highschool wasn't appealing. But after a few interrogations on where he'd be going next year the bluenette caved and told her.

Although all of the Generation of Miracles kept their highschool plans to themselves (with the exception of Kise) Aomine knew that their phantom sixth man knew where he was heading. He was positive that Momoi had told the albino the first chance she got. As annoying as that was there wasn't much Aomine could have done to prevent it.

Kuroko hadn't brought up highschool once to Aomine however.

They were approaching the end of the school year quite quickly, Kuroko remained silent. They hardly spoke to one another unless it was needed. In fact all of the Generation of Miracles hardly spoke to one another around this time. All of them were bound to do big times in highschool, all of them were looking ahead.

Aomine couldn't help but wonder what Kuroko would do no matter how fleeting the thought was. All the power forward knew was if the invisible man walked into Touou Academy he wouldn't be pleased. Though Aomine doubted that a school like Touou would show any interest in someone like Kuroko. After giving it some more thought Aomine realized he worried for naught.

The phantom sixth man wasn't going to even attempt to enter the same school as Aomine. Their relationship was over together, one could hardly call the two of them friends at this point. It was kind of annoying thinking back on the unique friendship they had, never had Aomine been involved in something so supremely embarrassing. And for what? Because Kuroko felt like kissing him?

_How stupid._

He was no longer the light to Kuroko's shadow and that was all there was to it. Kuroko's basketball wasn't real, it was delusion, a trick. Kuroko's basketball didn't win them games, what won them games was a perfect storm. The Generation of Miracles, one of the best all around basketball teams Japan had ever seen. How could Kuroko's basketball compare to that?

The only reason Kuroko was even starting with the five of them was because Akashi put some faith in him. Either way in highschool Kuroko wouldn't have Akashi's word to protect him and he'd be without light. Whatever the albino did in highschool didn't concern Aomine.

_.oO4Oo._

"I'm not going to Touou."

"I know." Aomine was laying in the bleachers, Kuroko was below him. They were in the dimly lit gymnasium, the same gymnasium where just a year ago the phantom player decided to steal a kiss.

"I'm going to beat you in highschool." The blunette glanced down at Kuroko, he had that look of determination in those narrowed cerulean hues. A brazen statement like that and that look in an challengers eyes use to make excitement bubble up inside of him. Aomine felt nothing.

"You sound fired up." Aomine observed lazily spinning a basketball on his finger. "But talk is cheap. Power is power, I am powerful, you are not."

"You're wrong."

Aomine glanced back down at the albino. He had just hit the smaller teenager with a dose of cold hard reality yet he still managed that look in his eyes. In the past that would have been enough to make him want to play right away. Aomine felt nothing.

"Prove me wrong." That was all Aomine had left to say to Kuroko. He looked passed Teikō's sixth man out to court.

_Aomine felt nothing._

_.oO5Oo._

"You suck, Tetsu."

How Kuroko roped Aomine into teaching him how to shoot he'd never know. How Seirin's trump card just assumed they were on good terms now was beyond him. To be fair they were playing basketball together like they hadn't spent a day apart, somethings never do change.

Still watching the basket rattle off the backboard after every shot Kuroko took was like nails on a chalk board. Aomine wasn't a miracle worker, he wasn't going to be able to teach Kuroko something that was far above his current skill set in such a short period of time. His former teammate insisted that he'd need this new talent to defeat Yosen.

So the blunette kept trying to do the impossible with the shorter teen. Aomine wasn't a very patient guy but he found himself trying his best to be understanding given the situation. Still how much understanding was Kuroko expecting from someone he had just beat?

Another shot bounced off the backboard, Aomine grumbled under his breath going after it. Something strange happened when he bend down to pick in up however, a familiar sensation that brought a shock of warmth through his body.

_Something soft pressing against his lips._


End file.
